En el campo de batalla
by aravis evans
Summary: Hay veces que la vida no es mas que un campo de batalla y los Hermanos Pevensie lo saben perfectamente.
1. Momento de luchar

Se percibe mucha calma, la calma antes de la tempestad. El único sonido que se escucha es el de la apacible respiración de los soldados y el suave susurro de las hojas.

Puedo notar el miedo en el rostro de cada hombre y criatura, todos aquí estamos consientes de lo que se avecina, sabemos que tal vez ya no habrá retorno después de la batalla, que es posible que la muerte nos encuentre en este lugar, pero a pesar de eso a nadie se la obligo venir a luchar.  
Estamos en el campo de batalla con el mismo fin, proteger a los que queremos, pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas para resguardar nuestro hogar, para tener de nuevo paz, y volver a ver salir la radiante luz del sol.

Observo el pálido rostro de mi hermano que a su corta edad guía a todo un ejercito a una batalla prácticamente perdida, a una batalla en la que las esperanzas de ganar son mínimas. Varias preguntas rondan en mi mente ¿Cuántos caerían hoy? ¿Qué pasaría si perdíamos? ¿Realmente vale la pena luchar? ¿y si muero?, todas mis incertidumbre desaparecen cuando veo la mirada de los que me rodean y en especial la de mi hermano, Peter. Para el esto tampoco es fácil, el preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero se que no huira, que luchara por todos los que creen en el.

De repente la tranquilidad del lugar es interrumpida por unos gritos que ponen la piel chinita y unas fuertes pisadas; el en horizonte se divisan unas bestias horribles, las bestias más repugnantes que he visto en mi vida, se acercan con paso lento y al frente de ellos una mujer blanca como la nieve, una mujer realmente bella; una maldita bruja. Siento como el odio recorre todo mi cuerpo y de pronto pareciera como si las heridas que me causo se abrieran un poco.

Peter voltea a verme, la duda se refleja en sus ojos, es posible que no se den cuenta los demás pero yo lo conozco perfectamente, asiento con la cabeza para darle un poco de valor y decirle que sigo confiando en el, Peter también asiente antes de regresar la mirada al adversario, pasan unos cuantos segundos, veo su caballo blanco correr hacia el enemigo, un ejército mucho más grande que el de nosotros, y detrás de el varios guerreros más.

En este momento cuando veo a mi hermano en la pelea recuerdo inevitablemente a mi padre, el también en un lugar muy lejos de aquí ha de estar luchando, y ahora ya entiendo por que nos dejo para ir a la guerra, no hay ya nada que reprocharle, este es momento de tomar toda la valentía y fuerzas posible, ahora solo es momento de luchar.

Hola. Esta historia le escribí hace algún tiempo pero la tenia publicada en otra pagina, son pequeños relatos sobre los hermanos Pevensie.

¿Reviews?


	2. La oscuridad de la noche

**Peter Pevensie**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeban fuertemente el cristal de la ventana, los relámpagos tronaban estridentemente interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la noche, la vela colocada sobre el escritorio apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el cuarto y unos pausados pasos se oían en el pasillo.  
Como si fuera una película de terror la puerta se abre lentamente emitiendo un chirrido capaz de ponerla la piel de gallina a cualquiera pero a él que ha vivido tantas cosas eso no le hace ni el mas mínimo cosquilleo, para él es tan solo otro de los tantos ruidos nocturnos.  
-Buenas noches Peter- saluda el anciano profesor Kirke desde la puerta con esa profunda que lo caracteriza; él voltea dejando momentáneamente sus estudios  
-Buenas noches- devuelve amablemente el saludo  
-Veo que todavía sigues estudiando - señala el profesor lanzando un vistazo al escritorio por encima del chico - Creo que deberías descansar muchacho, te haz estado preparando arduamente y seria una lastima que mañana a causa del cansansio fallaras en el examen, recuerda que una mente bien descansada funciona mejor.  
-Descuide profesor ya casi termino - puntualiza el muchacho perezosamente  
-De acuerdo - el profesor dio la media vuelta pero antes de salir se dirigió de nuevo al chico - no creo poder verte antes de que te vayas, así que de una vez te deseo buena suerte.  
-Gracias - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que nuevamente la puerta chirriara y se escucharan los pasos alejarse.

Sabía que tenía que seguir estudiando pues había escuchado que el examen era muy difícil, pero decidió seguir el consejo del Profesor.  
La cama trono en cuento se recostó sin intensiones de dormir aún.  
Mira las tantas manchas del techo y conforme mas las observaba mas figuras le parece encontar, podía ver una dríada por aquí, un fauno por alla y un enorme león, de pronto siento como si le presionaran el pecho y respirar le costaba. Cerró enérgicamente los ojos y tentando con la mano sobre la mesita de alado busco la carta que había recibido unos cuantos días atrás de su hermana menor.  
Cuando su mano al fin la encontró se aferro a ella fuertemente como si al soltarla fuera a caer al abismo; respiro profundamente hasta que decidió leer. En la carta Lucy le contaba que ella Edmund y su odioso primo Eustace habían ido otra vez a Narnia. Le contaba de Caspian y Reepicheep, de las islas solitaria, le contaba de serpientes marinas, de mundos debajo del agua ncluso del país de Aslan.

Envidiaba tanto a sus hermanos apesar de que ellos tampoco podrían regresar a ese maravilloso mundo por lo menos habían tenido la oportunidad de ir una vez mas que el.  
Por que Aslan les hacia esto, por que les había dado a probar el vino para después dejarlo sediento.  
Odiaba estar atrapado en este mundo, donde solo era uno mas del montón, donde ningunas de las batallas echas contaban, donde todos sufrían.

Un grito ahogado y de dolor salio de entre sus labios.  
Inesperadamente la ventana se abre dejando entrar el frio aire.  
El viento literalmente ruge como un león enojado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Peter siente miedo, repentinamente un rugido más fuerte se oye pero esta vez no es el viento sino un león de verdad.  
Una corriente entra y apaga la llama de la vela dejando a Peter en la oscuridad, la oscuridad de Noche.


	3. Nunca dejes de creer

_Susan Pevensie_

Como es que llegue a esto, es la pregunta que se hace todos los días Susan Pevensie después de haberse quedarse sola en este mundo cruel, con una pena tan grande que nadie podría entender y un con ese dolor que la atormentan en cada instante de su vida.

Ya han pasados algunas semanas desde que murió toda su familia y aún no lo quiere aceptar, prefiere creer que se encuentra en una pesadilla de la que pronto alguno de sus hermanos la despertara, pero muy en el fondo sabe que esto no es una pesadilla y que ya nunca la volverán a despertar ni sus padres ni sus hermanos por que se han ido, se han ido a un lugar al que ella todavía no puede ir.

Ella cree que toda la culpa de lo ocurrido es suya, por haberlos despreciado, por haber creído que las cosas materiales eran más importantes, por haberse convertido en una persona fría, soberbia y vanidosa, y ahora lo único que le queda de ellos es unas viejas fotos junto con su memoria.

Tiene miedo a olvidar, olvidarlos igual que olvido a Narnia, por que sabe que aun que no lo quiera con el paso del tiempo los recuerdos se irán haciendo borrosas hasta llegar a parecer solo un sueño, teme no poder recordar mas a Lucy corriendo por los jardines de Cair Paravel, a Edmund cabalgando por lo verdes prados de Narnia, a Peter con su espada desvainada listo para la batalla, a sus padres parados en la puerta de la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos abiertos dándole la bienvenida.

Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas sin que las pueda hacer algo para detenerlas.

Como es posible que hubiera olvidado todas las aventuras que vivió en esa mágica tierra, que allá echo a un lado a todas las criaturas, a todos sus amigos.

Es ahora que se da cuenta de todos los errores que cometió. El pasado la atormenta cada vez que piensa que lo ultimo que les dijo a sus hermanos fue "¡Ya es tiempo de que maduren!" antes de azotarles la puerta en la cara, cuando ellos solo la querían invitar a una de las tantas reuniones que hacían sobre Narnia a las cuales les había dicho que nunca asistiría, pero ellos le seguían insistiendo que fuera. Como le gustaría regresar al tiempo para reparar lo errores cometidos, o por lo menos cambiar esas últimas palabras por un "Los quiero mucho" y saber que la perdonaban por todo, pero en este momento lo único que puede hacer es prometerse y prometerles que nunca volverá a dejar de creer y esperar a que pasen los años para poder de nuevo reunirse con ellos.


	4. El corazón de un rey

_Caspian_

Sabía que era imposible pero aun así en los tres años que había pasado siempre guardo la esperanza de que ella regresara, y ahora que los dos hermanos menores Pevensie estaban en Narnia por última vez sabía que no importaba lo que hiciere, aunque le rogara a Aslan no la volvería a ver, ellos nunca estaría juntos de nuevo.

Entonces si estaba tan consiente de la realidad por que se resistía a seguir adelante, por que trataba de huir de la única persona que lo hacia tan feliz como alguna vez lo había echo la benévola reina a la que amaba, acaso no sería mejor continuar como seguramente ella lo haría. No podía pasar el resto de su vida tras un recuerdo, debía de darse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Lilliandil miraba preocupada al joven rey imaginando los oscuros pensamientos que lo invadían pues desde el día que había llegado de más allá del fin del mundo él la trataba de una forma tan extraña, a veces tierno, a veces frío, hasta tal punto que la confundía y esa era una de las tantas ocasiones donde parecía que el rey mantenía una lucha interna.

El repentino silencio que se había implantado entre ellos la inquietaba mientras este se iba haciendo más grande, mas agónico.

Caspian miro a la doncella buscando los brillantes ojos grises de que tanto le gustaba y sonrió tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su futura reina.

Ella tímidamente le devolvió la sonrisa justo antes de que él le diera un tierno beso


End file.
